


The T-shirt

by TheClumsyScribe



Series: Reagael [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Making Babies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone else is hard if you know what I mean, Tags Are Hard, That shirt doesn't fit, boobs, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClumsyScribe/pseuds/TheClumsyScribe
Summary: Michael undresses after a long day at work and notices that Reagan is wearing his shirt. Smut ensues...





	The T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting (of course it's smut). Special thank you to N3kkra for helping me post this shit, and if you'd like to see more of Reagan and Michael, you can find them in her fics.

Reagan opened her amber eyes when she heard the door to her and Michael’s quarters open. Her sights locked onto her freckled partner walking in and closing the door. She smiled at him, somewhat sleepily. She was about to fall asleep with the lights on waiting on him to join her.

            “Hey,” she greeted, turning onto her side on the bed. “Thought I was going to sleep without you.” Michael smiled wearily at her before letting out a groan. He took off his officer’s cap and set in on the dresser.

            “Fuck…” he groaned, running his hand through his ginger locks. He frowned when he realized his gloves were still on and quickly removed them.

            “Long day?” the knight asked with a lifted brow.

            “Very…” The lancer sighed the word. “Yours?” he asked while removing his vest.

            “Usual bullshit” she shrugged. She smirked as she watched him do away with his blue sweater to stretch his lean muscles and pop his back.

            “Thank god the day’s over then” Michael said as he sat down on the bed to remove his boots. He finally took the moment to look at her. Emerald eyes took in the sight of the knight wearing only a grey shirt and her underwear. He smirked at how comfy she looked at the moment and couldn’t wait to be in the same state of undress. He set his boots to the side before getting up to drop his pants. He breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy cargoes hit the floor. “That’s my shirt you’re wearing, isn’t it?” the lancer asked with a smirk.

            “How could you tell?” she giggled, amber eyes twinkling mischievously. She watched him, the corners of her mouth twisting upwards as he continued observing her with a hungry gaze. The shirt was tight on her, a downside, most would think, of having a leaner man. However, she relished the opportunities to wear his shirts to expose her figure to him. Granted that’s what her orange uniform was for but he always saw her in that.

            “That shirt is so tight on you, your tits are sending their message loud and clear.” The lancer-sergeant stated, turning around to gaze down at her. He saw the knight quirk a brow.

            “Oh? And what message is that?” she asked, sitting up on the bed and crawling towards him. He flashed her a grin before leaning down to kiss her when she finally reached him. He resisted the urge to nip at her bottom lip as his lips moved with hers. The knight slid her arms around his neck to pull him closer. “Still haven’t answered me.” Reagan breathed, finally pulling away despite her fiancé growling in protest.

            “It’s cold in here” he stated, staring down at her with piercing green eyes. He pinched an already perked nipple from underneath the stretched fabric.

            “So what are we gonna do about that?” the knight asked, standing up from the bed to get closer to him. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

            “Warm up” he answered simply, grabbing a handful of her ass cheek and giving it a gentle squeeze.

            “Mmm… Warm up how?” she asked before he could go back in for another kiss. She loved playing these games with him. It was like they were reading a script from a video nasty and she was eager to hear his next line. Michael smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear, allowing the scruff on his jaw to rub against her cheek.

            “You ever hear about body to body warming?” he asked lowly, snaking another hand to the small of her back to pull her closer to him.

            “No, I haven’t. What does that entail?” Reagan gave the lancer-sergeant a coy smile, knowing he was beginning to tire of the wordplay by how he was clenching and unclenching his jaw. His eyes narrowed slightly, giving her ear a slight nip before lowering his head to kiss at her neck.

            “Well first, we both need to be naked. The more skin to skin contact, the warmer we’ll be.” He explained huskily, sucking at the tender flesh.

            “So, what you’re saying is I have to take off my shirt?” the knight huffed in mock disappointment.

            “You have to take off MY shirt” he corrected, sliding his hand underneath the cotton fabric. Reagan smiled at him, lifting her arms so he could remove the grey shirt to reveal her plump breasts. The lancer-sergeant bit his bottom lip to hide the intake of his breath.

            “Think these’ll keep you warm enough?” she asked, using her hands to massage and play with the soft, round melons until Michael replaced them with his own. He gently squeezed and pinched them, causing the knight to moan slightly.

            “I’d have to stick my face in them to find out.” He said before doing just that. He buried his face between the fleshy pillows and proceeded to squish them firmly against either side of his ginger head.

            “Oh my god, Michael!” Reagan nagged, “You ruined the mood” She heard the lancer chuckle against her chest.

            “Sorry. I saw them and couldn’t help myself.” He apologized, pulling his head away in order to plant kisses all over her chest. He sucked and nipped at the knight’s skin until he was sure that he was going to leave marks. She gave a slight moan as his hands squeezed her breasts together, dipping his head down further to take one into his mouth.

            “Mmm, Angel” Reagan whispered and arched her back at the feeling of his tongue circling the perked nipple. Her hand came up to tangle through his ginger hair as he devoured the plump breast.

             “Like that? I’ve been wanting to suck these tits all day” the lancer-sergeant panted before moving onto her other breast. Looking up at her, he flicked his tongue over her erect nipple.

            A whimper escaped Reagan’s lips as she watched him lick and suck her breasts. “God, yes…” She panted and threw her head back.

            “Get back on the bed.” He commanded, making Reagan smile cheekily.

            “So bossy” she commented before one of Michael’s hands abandoned a breast and brought it down against her ass cheek with a loud smack. Reagan yelped in surprise but gained her composure and growled at him.

            “Don’t make me tell you twice, sweetheart,” his voice low. With a huff, she laid down on the bed, spreading her legs wide and bent at the knees. She watched him remove his underwear before sliding her hand under the lace underwear she was wearing.

            “Would you like a show too, your majesty?,” the knight asked teasingly and began to finger herself as Michael stared down at her with lust-filled eyes, his cock long, hard, and ready. Reagan moaned as her fingers made squelching sounds inside. “Hear that? My pussy’s drenched.”

            “Christ, Reagan” the lancer regarded as he stroked his cock and continued to watch the knight pleasure herself. “I want you,” he growled, eyes locked on her hand moving underneath her lacy thong. “Now”

            “By all means, Angel, come and get it,” she insisted and removed the only fabric left on her body, completely baring herself to the superior officer. He hummed in response and grabbed her ankles, pulling Reagan down until her ass was sitting on the edge of the bed. She gasped slightly as he took her legs, he stretched them, and let her calves rest on top of his shoulders. He aligned his cock to the knight’s slick entrance and began rubbing it against her sex.

            Michael hissed when the lower head touched the slick folds, “Have I ever told you how much I love you and this pussy of yours?” he asked with a grin before plunging into her in one swift motion.

            “Oh!” she gasped at his sudden entrance. “Every time we have sex, Angel,” she moaned and arched her back, making sure he had a good view of her bouncing breasts while he pounded into her at an unforgiving pace. He gripped the knights strong thighs as he moved in and out of her, appreciating the view she gave him. There was no reason for them to be so hurried and needy in their lovemaking but Christ, she thought, it felt so fucking good. The way his dick stroked her walls quickly and the way his fingers were digging into the smooth skin of her thighs as if his life depended on it. The sensations were all too much to handle. So much so, she felt herself getting close to her climax already.

            “Fuck I love being in you!” her lover said, gritting his teeth as he sped up his pace. He bent down and positioned the back of her knees on his shoulders, causing his thrusts to go deeper with the change in position. The lancer kissed her passionately before taking both her wrists and placing them above the knight’s head, holding them in place as he continued to take her hard and fast.

            “That’s right, Angel! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me right there!” Reagan cried as she felt the lancer hit that good spot. His slightly freckled chest was ever so slightly grazing against her nipples making the knight moan shamelessly. She pressed her calves further onto Michael’s back as she tried to match his incredible pace, rolling her hips against his and relishing the way his pelvis prickled against the knight’s sensitive clit.

            “Yeah, you fucking love this cock don’t you?” He growled into her ear before biting the lobe. Reagan whimpered and clenched her hands into fists as Michael kept a tight grip on her wrists. Her body began feeling that familiar tingle, as she felt her stomach tighten. Her moans grew louder and your breaths heavier with every thrust. She was close. She could feel that spring begin to uncoil. Her fiancé’s dick was hitting her walls in all the right places.

            “Angel, oh God, Michael! I’m coming!” She cried out as she began to squirm beneath him.

             Michael let go of her wrists with one hand and grabbed her face, turning it towards him as he stared down at her features.  “Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want to see your face when I fucking give it to you.” he grunted and squeezed her face harder. It took everything in her power to open those tightly closed eyelids. He was fucking her into oblivion that it was hard to focus on anything but his dick sliding in and out of her pussy. When she finally managed to reveal her honey colored orbs, the look on his face was enough to bring her to completion. His brows were furrowed in concentration on his thrusts. His jaw was clenched tight as he gritted his teeth, holding back grunts and groans as he watched her come undone beneath him. His eyes were lidded, pupils dilated, making those green eyes of his dark with lust and love.

            “Fuck!” she moaned aloud, coming hard, as her walls clenched around him. Her orgasm didn’t end immediately, instead it washed over her body in waves of pleasure that she felt could go on forever. The knight’s entire body spasmed beneath the lancer as she felt her thighs quivering and her toes, instinctually curling as he continued to plunge in and out of her pussy.

            “You’re so beautiful when you come.” The groans that the lancer-sergeant held back slowly slipped out of his lips when he, too, slowly reached his own release. He let go of Reagan’s face and straightened back up so he could grip her waist instead. “Uh… Fuck…” Michael groaned as he gave the knight a few hard, deep thrusts before burying his cock to the hilt, shooting his seed deep within her.

            Reagan watched Michael, his face contorted in pleasure and his neck red from the intensity of the sex. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, feeling completely spent and worn out. He slid her legs off his shoulders and gently rested her feet on the ground. She heard him chuckle silently.as he laid down next to her on the edge of the bed, panting heavily as well. “Okay, stop grinning like an idiot and help me on to the bed” She blushed at him. His smile faltered, confusion now set in his eyes.

            “Something wrong with your legs?” He asked in mock concern, rubbing the outside of her thigh.

            “They fell asleep on your shoulders,” she responded, barely able to lift her foot. He laughed at her struggle. “Don’t laugh at my temporary crippled-ness, you ass!” Her freckled lover laughed even harder.

            “Okay, I’m sorry,” he apologized, before getting up and lifting her legs while Reagan pushed herself to her spot in bed. He joined her, placing the covers over the both of them as they lay beside each other. His skin was cool against her hot, flushed skin as she cuddled him, head against his chest.

            “I hope my dress still fits by the time we get married” she sighed, feeling his lips press against her forehead for a kiss.

            “I hope you have to wear the flag because nothing else fits over that giant baby bump I know you’re going to have.” He chuckled, holding her closer to him.

            “Asshole,” she smacked his arm, “I bet you want my stretch marks to be huge too, don’t you? Just so you have a reminder of what you did to me”

            “Yes, ma’am” he yawned, feeling the post-coital drowsiness begin to take hold of him. His eyes were heavy as he felt Reagan’s lips on his, which he sleepily responded to.

            “I love you, Angel” she said, knowing he was almost out as she watched his features soften.

            “I love you too, sweetheart,” he mumbled, green eyes finally closed.

            “Your dick is small” she whispered, testing to see if he was finally sleeping.

            “Ass…Jiggles….Lunges…” He managed, though soft snoozing noises followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You read my smut! Gold star for you!


End file.
